Azmun
Domiciles The 1st House (Aries): Governs the body, personal appearance, physical well-being, and accidents happening to the person. The 2nd House (Taurus): Governs the personal property, money in hand, personal effects. The 3rd House rules (Gemini): The personal relations, the tie of consanguinity, brothers and sisters; also means of communication, whether by vehicle, letter post, telegraph or other means whatsoever It denotes cables, bridges, telegraph wires, viaducts and other means of connection; writings, letters. The 4th House (Cancer): Governs the end of the physical life, the grave; material products, mines, farming produce ;land, houses, freeholds, leases, tenancies and hence landlords. The 5th House (Leo): Is the extension of the 1st and governs the psychic nature; progeny; passions, pleasures, love affairs; hence theaters, places of amusement, sport, etc.; the younger generation and such things and persons as tend to their well being. The 6th House (Virgo): Is an extension of the 2nd; it governs the food, clothing, servants, personal comforts, relative possessions generally; also the work or profession in which the subject engages; whatever contributes to the well-being of the subject’s possessions. The 7th House (Libra): Is an extension of the 3rd; it governs the tie of conjugality, the marriage partner; persons in contract; rivals (as opposing the 1st House). The 8th House (Scorpio): Is an extension of the 4th; it governs the dissolution of the vital forces; death, matters relating to the dead; wills, legacies, etc., and (being the 2nd from the 7th) dowry or personality of the marriage partner. The 9th House (Sagittarius): Is an extension of the 5th; it governs the spiritual nature; "the far-off land," whether it be that across the ocean or beyond the veil, teleological subjects, theology, philosophy; publications; the law, lawyers; insurances; dreams, visions and other-world experiences. The 10th House (Capricorn): Is an extension of the 6th; it denotes the ambitions, success, attainments of the subject; honor, credit, public esteem; the father or mother. (The 10th is always of the same sex as the 1st, and in. A female horoscope denotes the mother.) The 11th House (Aquarius): is an extension of the 7th, and denotes the tie of friendship; congeners; associates; syndicates, companies, leagues, clubs, associations of which the subject is a member; his confederates and supporters. The 12th House (Pisces): is an extension of the 8th, and denotes privation, confinement, restraint; the hospital, prison or other place of detention; sequestration, exile; ambushes, plots, secret enemies; the occult. It will be seen that many other interpretations apply to the House by reflection. Thus the 1st being the subject of the horoscope and the 7th his wife; the 3rd his relatives and the 9th his wife’s relatives, the latter house comes to mean brothers- and sisters in-law, i. e. marriage relatives. The 10th being the father and the 4th the mother (in a male horoscope), the 7th is the maternal grandfather and the 1st the maternal grandmother. The 6th being the uncles or aunts on the mother’s side (i. e. maternal aunts or uncles), the relatives of the mother, the 5th (progeny) from the 6th (i. e. the 10th House) will denote maternal cousins. Similarly with all those relations which "a man may not marry," as expounded in the Book of Common Prayer. We have now before us the whole of the alphabet of astrology, and May now proceed to frame a horoscope and read it by the language of the heavens. It is important that the whole of the planetary natures should be learned, together with those of the signs and the significations of the Houses, before the next step is taken. When the alphabet has become a language, that language may be interpreted. Until then we are faced only by dead symbols.